


Lost In You

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot; Richard accepts Margaret's offer (more like his brother does) but Richard is already married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In You

**Author's Note:**

> Richard did wed Anne before Margret so there marriage is invalid but believes it isn't.   
> So he gets both of the fortunes and can easily beat Henry when it comes to that.   
> Enjoy and I wanted to try something different so I hope you like it ! :)

Richard POV. 

I quickly walked and toward Edward about the news; 

"Edward I am to marry Margaret?" I asked, "But I am already married."

"That doesn't matter Richard no-one knows but us." he said, "She will become your mistress we need this alliance with Margaret." 

"Yes Edward I shall make the arrangements." I told him.

He nodded. 

I turned around and walked out the room, I walked to mine and Anne's room. 

"Anne darling?" I asked. 

"Yes Richard?" she asked me quietly.

"I am to marry Margaret." I said. 

"But you are married to me." she said softly. 

"Yes so my marriage to her would be invalid." he said, I saw Anne smile. 

"I understand Richard." she said, "I will become your mistress." 

"But always my wife Anne." I said.  

She smiled at me, "Always Richard." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or kudos and i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
